


Sweet as Syrup

by Felicity_The_Cat



Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bittersweet, Breakfast, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: On most days, Jack would have limited Dee on how much syrup he let her consume, but birthdays were for self-indulgence and an overabundance of sugar. Jack gazed down at Dee as she eagerly gripped at the kitchen counter; her eyes were practically sparkling as she watched him grab at the whipped cream. It was her sixth birthday after all. If she wanted pancakes, she was going to get them.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy (Dayshift at Freddy's)/ Reluctant Follower, Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753153
Kudos: 15





	Sweet as Syrup

“Hey,”

Dee’s head perked up upon hearing the call, and she couldn’t help but give a cheery grin in response. Jack stood at the kitchen counter with a gentle smile on his face as Dee scrambled from her chair at the table, abandoning the drawing she was working on. Her crayons rolled and shifted on the table after she accidentally bumped it, and it sent a few rolling off onto the floor to be dealt with later. Breakfast was what she was fixation on, and Jack wasn’t one to deny her.

A plate stacked with fluffy pancakes was what awaited Dee, and Jack hadn’t held back on the syrup whatsoever. On most days he would have limited her on how much he let her consume, but birthdays were for self-indulgence and an overabundance of sugar. Jack gazed down at Dee as she eagerly gripped at the kitchen counter; her eyes were practically sparkling as she watched him grab at the whipped cream. A mountain of fluffy white was carefully placed on top of the sea of syrup, and Dee felt her mouth water in anticipation.

“Don’t get used to it,” Jack warned gently with a soft smile. Dee gave a quick nod in response and grabbed at the plate eagerly. As soon as Jack surrendered that plate, Dee was bounding back over to the table with her prize gripped tightly in her hands. Her drawing and remaining crayons were hurriedly pushed out of the way to make room for her plate, and Jack simply watched as she began to rip the pancakes apart with the two forks she had swiped earlier that morning. It was hard to believe that she was already six, but time always went by faster than he would have liked. While Dee devoured her pancakes, Jack sipped at his coffee with a content gaze. He would eat later, but coffee was the only thing he was really interested in at the moment. The thought of syrup made him nearly gag. It was much too early for something so sweet. Dee quietly kicked her feet happily as she ate her breakfast, but the silence was comfortable to Jack. It was much quieter than the diner would be, and as much as he would have liked to stay in for the day, it wasn’t his birthday being celebrated. Dee wanted to go out, and that was exactly what they were going to do. The cup in his hands warmed his cold fingers, and Jack shivered a little from the lingering cold in the kitchen. He was going to have to have Dee wear something a little warmer when he went out. It was a chilly morning, despite being early summer already. 

The cold didn’t bother him much, and the coffee he was sipping at helped him warm up rather quickly. Jack stood with his back against the kitchen counter, just silently watching Dee eat her food. She was always very careful whenever she ate, and she very rarely got any food on herself. Jack didn’t feel like scrubbing maple syrup from her clothes, and thankfully he didn’t have to. Dee barely finished half of those pancakes before pushing the plate away with a look of nausea. Jack had overdone it with the syrup, he knew, but hat was what Dee had wanted.

She had asked for the sugar rush, and she had gotten it, nausea and all.

“Too much?” He asked with an amused smile. Dee peered back at him with a miserable expression that made him chuckle. Jack had a feeling that she was going to recover in time for cake. She never could refuse sweets while Jack rarely partook in them. They were so different, yet Jack loved her all the same. 

“Go clean your face,” He instructed her as he sat his nearly-empty mug onto the counter.

“We need to get going.” 

There were no objections from Dee, who was already barrelling down the hallway to the bathroom to wash her face. The sounds of running water echoed down the hallway, and Dee returned to the kitchen with a clean and chipper smile a matter of moments later.

Jack smiled down at her and left his cup of coffee on the counter as he followed her to the front door. His keys jangled from where they sat on the belt loop on his hip, and Dee looked at them for a brief moment with interest. On a small coat rack near the front door rested the last thing keeping Dee from her birthday celebration. The red fabric of that scarf was blindingly bright, despite having been older than both Dee and Jack put together. It was a scarf that their mother had adored, and now, Dee sported it whenever she needed protection from the cold. Jack took the scarf into his hands and smiled as he bent down to wrap it around Dee’s neck. She beamed as Jack wrapped her up, and the sight of her smile made Jack follow suit. Dee’s hair was a frizzy mess, and her green eyes practically vibrated in excitement at the thought of finally stepping out that door for the day. Jack smiled and leaned forward, planting a brief kiss to her forehead before standing back up with a content sigh. They needed to get going, but Jack reached out to ruffle the girl’s hair affectionately before reaching for the door. Dee initially gasped in offense before erupting into a series of giggles as she skipped out the door ahead of Jack, leaving her drawing behind to be finished when she got home that night.

* * *

A headache lingered in Jack’s skull, making him wince as his  _ ‘companions’  _ chattered away right beside him, being much too loud and energetic that early in the morning. The cup of coffee in his hands helped with his hangover slightly, and he decided to simply watch in silence as Vanny rushed around the kitchen, preparing them all something to eat. How she was able to shake off her hangovers so quickly was beyond him, but he envied her. She had gotten up a little before him, but the fact that she was already so energetic was terrifying. He would still be lost in that sea of rabbit plushies if Dave hadn’t scooped him up and carried him out into the kitchen with him. It wasn’t like it mattered much; he was going to be tired and miserable no matter how much sleep he got. Despite their constant chattering, the morning felt somewhat pleasant. Vanny knew exactly how to make his coffee, and the warm drink was helping to soothe him just a little.

Vanny was rambling something off to Dave excitedly, but Jack didn’t care enough to tune in to the conversation. It was something about a rabbit if he had one guess. By the way her face was lighting up as she spoke, Jack felt confident in his guess. Why she hadn’t simply caved and bought an actual rabbit was beyond him, but it was also none of his business. Pets were pleasant for a while, but the depression that followed their expiration wasn’t worth it to him.

Dave let out a small laugh from where he was sitting next to Jack, and the orange man finally turned to look at the taller man. Their chairs had been pressed together, but Jack didn’t mind the closeness. He shifted in his seat a little and pressed his side against Dave’s, taking care to not spill the drink in his hands. Dave continued rambling to Vanny and one of his long arms wrapped around Jack’s side, pulling him close with gentle care. It was a soft side of Dave that not many people got to see, but Jack was one of the lucky two to get that soft side out to play.

The sound of whipped cream made Jack perk up, and his eyes locked onto the can that Vanny held in her hands. There was a decent amount distributed onto the three plates before her, but her own had enough to nearly make Jack gag at the sight of it. She had one hell of a sweet tooth, but the speed at which she rotted her own teeth out wasn’t Jack’s problem to deal with. 

The feeling of Dave’s thumb rubbing across his hip made Jack shiver and bury his face back into his coffee. He was too tired to give in to or scold the other man. Getting food in his stomach before he began to voice his annoyances sounded like a good plan. The gentle rubbing was actually sort of comforting, but Dave’s loud voice booming in the small kitchen made him wince. 

Dave didn’t mix well with hangovers, even though he was the reason Jack had them more often than not. There were very few nights spent with Dave that didn’t result in drinking, but the trio took their poisons together with intoxicated laughs and smiles. It was always fun and games until someone got emotional or arrested for trying to steal the lights off of a cop car. Jack eventually sat his coffee down on the table in front of him, and as soon as Dave saw that the threat of accidentally spilling the liquid was gone, the arm around Jack pulled him just a little closer. Dave was always a clingy man, and the privacy and safety of Vanny’s home only drew it out more. Barely a moment went by where Jack wasn’t being hugged and smothered by one of the two, or flung around like a ragdoll in ‘surprise hugs’. For a group of child serial killers, they were pretty damn affectionate. Vanny eventually turned to the two with their plates in her hands, and they were placed in front of them both without hesitation. The waffles had been shaped like rabbits with clever usage of whipped cream, chocolate chip eyes, and ripped waffles to shape the ears. If they were presented looking like rabbits, the woman was either in a good mood or was apologizing for something. It was an odd thing for Jack to see at first, but seeing waffles that didn’t resemble rabbits seemed borderline wrong nowadays. 

Vanny continued to chew Dave’s ear off as Jack forked at the waffles with half-hearted interest. His hunger seemed to be put on the back burner for the moment, and even though he was still hungry, he found himself speaking before taking a single bite.

“Could you make… pancakes next time?” The question was sudden, and it interrupted whatever Dave and Vanny had been talking about. A brief silence filled the room, and Jack began to shrink in on himself as regret crept in. He should have been thankful for what he was given, and he was, but-

“Blueberry or normal?” Came Vanny’s delighted response. Jack glanced up at her and saw the way her eyes practically twinkled, and it made him loosen the grip on his fork as he relaxed. He hadn’t even realized he had tensed up. “....B… Blueberry?” He stuttered out, clearly still taken back by Vanny’s immediate acceptance of changing up their routine of ‘rabbit waffles’.

Vanny shot Jack a wide grin and nodded before shoving an entire rabbit ear into her mouth. Syrup dripped down onto her shirt, and she hurriedly moved to wipe it off. Vanny was careless, but she was always quick to clean her messes. Jack felt something stir inside of him, both pleasant yet sad as he gazed down at his breakfast. Things changed, and even though he couldn’t control it, he could bury his feelings in syrup and sin. At the end of the day, Jack didn’t see much of a difference.


End file.
